Holy Yargostiidam
Holy Yargostiidam is a proposed future theocratic kingdom to be located somewhere within Cumbria or Scotland. It is primarly a theocracy run by a holy Emperor who is chosen by a council of spiritual leaders/landlords often out the previous Holy Emperor's children. The nation is primarly governed by Hač́uyargostiþ religion in which all its landowning subjects must adhere to. Goverment The Holy Yargostiidam is principally a theocracy ruled by a Holy Emperor who acts as both high priest, King and symbol of the nation. The holy Emperor must adhere to laws of the book of Eternal laws or he would be outcasted. The holy Emperors full title is the Emperor of Yargostii chosen by grace of God since he has a divine mandate which can only be taken away if he does not follow the Eternal law. The Emperor is generally elected by a council of Land owning priests from the previous Emperor's children or among their own children. This council is often chosen by the previous Emperor. A woman could become Emperor but they could never be high priest so they would take the title Emperor of Yargostii chosen by blood. The nation has a loose caste system with the main restrictions being intermarriage, The Emperor is at the top, then the priestly land owning Elder lords, followed by the secular military leaders the young lords, then the soldiers of the young lords, then skilled Freemen and lastly serfs who are owned by the land which is owned by the Elder lords. The consitution is primarly the Yargosti holy books of Eternal law and Episodic Law, the Episodic law can be changed by The Emperor with approval of the Elder lords. The legislature, the executive and the judicary are essentially merged into a singular central goverment under the control the Emperor. The Eternal law cannot be altered but the episodic law can be changed by the council of arch-priests. The goverment is split into three groups, the council of priests who act as the upper house of the legislature, the executive and the supreme court, The second level represents the young lords secular military leaders and then the third level representing householding freemen. Religion and culture The official religion in which the nation is governed is Hač́uyargostiþ a monontheistic religion based of honour and moral duty. The holidays and festivals such as the Foal season, Lambing season, the festival of the light in the darkness (main winter festival) etc. The practise of other religions is tolerated but followers of other religions cannot legally own land nor can they take their holiday's off. Daily life is goverened by religious laws and the nation is fairly conservative with gambling, prositution and other forms of vice being illegal and punishable by lashing. The principle sports of the nation is hunting of game hens, pheasants, deer and foxes often did on horseback with rifles and crossbow. Hunting may be done with any tool, the animal's meat and fur must be put to good use. Wrestling and martial arts are also highly praised as well as game called the "Warrior's game." Gendarmerie and law The main law enforcement is the Gendarmerie it is a law keeping force which operates under the command of the Emperor and its officers come from the young lord caste. The Gendarmerie is primarly armed with assult rifles and armoured cars. Its duty is to keep the peace and to act as police to arrest or execute any criminals. The Gendarmerie has the power to act as judge, jury and executioner. The law system is entirely religious with punishments for large crimes like rape, terrorism, treason and murder being punished by crucfixition, beheading or being burnt at the stake. To other crimes such as blasphemy punished by flogging or theft punishable by having the hands broken. Economy The nation is primarly agricultural and pastoral, its main exports being hides, furs and potates, carrots, wheat and corn. There is little industry and it is focused on manoral farming with land owning priestly castes allowing the serfs to work on their land in exchange for food and shelter. Anthem Oh Great God protect our realm Guide our Emperor with your soverign hand Keep our land free from the usurpers Keep our land, our land, keep it the land under God'laws Our nation born from the flames The warriors of the land promise to protect it to death Oh great God protecto ur realm Guide our Emperor with your soveringn hand Let our nation prosper and never fall Category:Theocraties Category:Kingdom